nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Ribbit (character)
Ribbit is the protagonist and main character of the game Ribbit. The character also appears in Gopogo as an unlockable character. Appearance Ribbit has both the head of a green frog and a pink rabbit. The rabbit head naturally smiles, while the frog keeps a neutral expression. The rabbit head of Ribbit is light pink with two round eyes that are a yellowish green with dark brown pupils. The rabbit head has two black whiskers placed on either sides of its face and two white buck teeth with a pink nose on top of it; it appears to be smiling. The frog head of Ribbit is light green with a frown on the frog's face. Two yellow eyes with black slit-like pupils are placed in the middle of the eye. In between the two eyes of the frog head are two small dark green nostrils. Game information Ribbit The player controls Ribbit's movements by using the arrow keys. They can move Ribbit left or right, using the tilted position to push off in that direction. The player can also press the spacebar to return Ribbit to its normal vertical position. Ribbit constantly bounces, even at rest. When Ribbit does a super jump, both heads will take on an angry expression. The rabbit head twists its ears above its head and the frog's throat will begin inflating and deflating very fast. When Ribbit is hurt, or touched by another creature, it will make a cartoonish-like face, with its eyes having circle lines inside them and making panicked expressions. History Ribbit was created by Dr. Siamese when a frog and rabbit were fused together in his Merge-o-Matic machine. Ribbit was Dr. Siamese's first experiment, and he began creating many more creations by mixing animals after that. Ribbit was furious at being mixed into one creature, but the doctor fled the scene before Ribbit could move on him. Ribbit started a long journey, avoiding and destroying the doctor's other creations which could harm them. Super Bounce/Mega Bounce If the player spins Ribbit 180 degrees, it will charge up to do a super bounce, allowing Ribbit to bounce higher than normal as well as adding on to the player's score. When Ribbit turns around 180 degrees, its faces will become angry and it will jump extra high. In the top-left corner of the screen where the score is kept, a x2 sign will appear, signifying that the worth of all points is multiplied by two. If Ribbit rotates another 180 degrees when it is already in a super bounce, it will bounce even higher, and the point worth is multiplied by three (turning the multiplier sign to x3). This is a mega jump, and Ribbit cannot bounce any higher than this. To maintain the high bounce and the score multiplier, the player has to turn Ribbit 180 degrees after every bounce. If Ribbit hits the ground before it spins another 180 degrees, it will return to its normal state and bounce height. Whenever Ribbit does a super bounce, either pink or green smoke will trail from behind Ribbit (green for frog and pink for rabbit). Touching an enemy while in super bounce will kill most enemies on contact. Gopogo Ribbit appears as an unlockable character in Gopogo and can be purchased for 420 coins. Other appearances *'Ice Temple' - In the Ice Temple skin, Ribbit is seen doing a super bounce. Ribbit.png|Ribbit as it appears in the Ice Temple skin Gallery Hurt Ribbit.png|Ribbit when hurt Ribbit angry.png|Ribbit doing a super jump Rabbit Face.PNG|The rabbit's face, as seen on the titlescreen buttons Frog Face.PNG|The frog's face, as seen on the titlescreen butons Full_ribbit.png|An avatar of Ribbit Ribbit rabbit.png|The rabbit's full form, prior to merging. Ribbit frog.png|The frog's full form, prior to merging. Category:Characters Category:Main characters